Example embodiments of the present invention provide a dashboard crossbar assembly for a motor vehicle, comprising:                two crossbars extending substantially in parallel to each other; and        two fastening members on the vehicle body, each fastening member being fastened to one end of each crossbar so as to connect the two crossbars together.        
An assembly of this type is known in which the assembly of the different pieces is done by welding with addition of material.
Moreover, reinforcing elements are provided so as to balance the loss of rigidity of the assembly due to the discontinuity of the pieces.
The present invention aims to propose an assembly having a reduced weight and that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
To that end, the present invention relates to a dashboard crossbar assembly for a motor vehicle of the aforementioned type, wherein the two fastening members are integral with the two crossbars.
The assembly according to the present invention may include one or several of the following features:                each fastening member is connected to each crossbar by a connecting portion integral with the corresponding fastening member and crossbar, the connecting portion being plastically deformed so as to form a bent connecting portion;        one of the two crossbars and the two fastening members includes two segments fastened to each other by welding;        each fastening member includes at least one crushed portion and a passage orifice formed in the crushed portion, the passage orifice being adapted to receive a fastening element secured to the vehicle body;        the fastening members are longitudinal and/or transverse fastening members on the vehicle body;        the assembly is formed by a single tube including at least four bendings;        the tube includes at least one additional bending for adapting to the geometry of the environment;        the tube has a variable wall thickness; and        the tube has a variable cross-section.        
The present invention also relates to a dashboard device for a motor vehicle, wherein the dashboard device comprises a dashboard crossbar assembly as previously described and at least two fastening pieces on the vehicle body added on the crossbars.
The present invention also relates to a motor vehicle, wherein the motor vehicle comprises a dashboard device as defined above, the dashboard crossbar assembly being fastened by the fastening pieces and members on the vehicle body.
The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a dashboard crossbar assembly as previously described, wherein the method comprises the following steps:                bending of a tube at the junction between the crossbars and the fastening members so as to form connecting portions; and        fastening the ends of the tubes to each other by welding.        
The method according to the present invention may include the feature according to which the method comprises a step for crushing the tube so as to form crushed portions, and a step for making a passage orifice in the crushed portions, the passage orifice being adapted to receive a fastening element secured to the vehicle body.
The present invention will be better understood upon reading the following detailed description, provided solely as an example and done in reference to the appended drawings.